


交换游戏

by urnotOptimus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotOptimus/pseuds/urnotOptimus
Summary: 见网友引发的血案。所涉及人物年龄均合法。





	交换游戏

Bumblebee被推进门后就开始反悔了。  
即使光线暗弱，他也在第一时间发现，屋内还有一个人。  
让他想要光速倒车的熟人。  
厚重的窗帘完全放下来，密不透风，只在角落点着一盏幽幽的落地灯。红蓝色的大型机看见他进来，搁下手中看到一半的数据板。  
“Prime？”  
此时已过半夜，楼下的party却没有半分冷却的迹象，人们在空旷的场地里尖叫，音乐声震耳欲聋。  
突然出现的银灰色机体自背后按住他的肩膀，厚重的房门在两人身后悄无声息地自动闭合了，也将一切喧嚣隔绝在外，他清楚地听到电子锁短促的一声微鸣。  
“Megatron？”  
Bumblebee手脚发凉。他不知道该如何反应，手指在身后不知所措地悄悄蜷起。

 

窗前的大型机站起身，走到他俩面前。Bumblebee紧张得说不出话来，音频接收器捕捉到Optimus依旧温和的声音，却让他高度紧绷的神经线路微微颤抖起来。  
他敏锐地觉察到，今晚的Prime和白日里的模样判若两人，那种压迫性的气场甚至让他不敢抬头。  
“已经是深夜。Bee，你为什么会在这儿？”  
Megatron将手肘搭到Bumblebee肩上，无心之举却吓得他差点整个人跳起来。  
“下楼买东西遇见他，就随手带上来了。”  
在两台大型机体前后相较之下，明黄色的小型机显得愈发娇小。Bumblebee窘迫地站直了身体，鼓起勇气道：“抱歉，Prime，我来这里找一个朋友，或许你们忙的话我可以先离开……”  
“蜂蜜绿茶。”  
“啊？”Bumblebee以为自己的音频接收器出现了某种故障。  
高大的领袖轻声道：“这个时间，约在这种地方见面——‘很高的Mr.Bee’。”  
正从冰箱往外拿听装高纯的Decepticons头子瞬间爆笑。  
被当众念出网名，这种宛如公开处刑的羞耻感让年轻人脆弱的面部装甲迅速窜红，他一下子明白，这些日子里的动态都被自家领袖牢牢掌握在手中。半是惊慌半是羞恼，Bumblebee拒绝了Megatron递过来的酒，为自己辩解：“我是真心诚意想要结交新朋友的，我已经成年……”  
“真心诚意？”低沉的声线忽然在身侧近距离响起，Bumblebee刚要下意识推开他，却被Megatron搂住动弹不得。灌下半杯高纯，Megatron的胸甲前扣微微松开，他比了比Bumblebee明显弄虚作假的身高数据，光学镜头焦点落在他的脖颈处，“真诚地和一位女网友，深夜约在情侣主题酒店交朋友？”  
“……”  
“还是说，”Optimus微微俯下身，强迫他与自己视线相交，深蓝色的光学镜一下子冷到寒极，“我那些告诫的话语，你全当耳边风？”

 

外置通讯器的屏幕闪烁着蓝光。  
“那么，今晚8点。『Pillow Talk』2309。”  
“为什么是那里？”  
“你不愿意？”  
Bumblebee想了一会儿，深吸一口气，回复：“好的吧……那，到时候见。”  
私讯那头，过了片刻才慢慢回复道：  
“你来了就知道，不虚此行。”  
Bumblebee与这位这位名叫『蜂蜜绿茶』的网友往来很久，对方是个性情温柔的姑娘，比他大一百万岁，就在学校不远处的科研中心上班。两人都很期待这次见面，出发前几天Bumblebee就开始紧张不已，甚至抽出一个晚上的时间专门去Knockout的养生馆做了次全身护理抛光，焕然一新。  
熟知人事的老板一眼明白了这只小处机的小心思，体贴地外送了他一次据说有『特殊功效』的香薰高纯SPA。  
“去吧，情窦初开的小姑娘。”Knockout笑眯眯地目送他一路红着脸出门。  
……  
Bumblebee捂着热度未褪的面甲，拎着一只随身小包上了23楼。只有一个人的电梯里，镜面反射出他一脸梦幻的神情。  
普神啊，也许那个死不正经的老板说得对，他里里外外都表现得像个娘里娘气的……怀春少女。

 

Bumblebee设想过无数次二人见面的场景，也许是在雨后静谧无人的图书馆，或是午夜乐声缓慢流淌的咖啡馆，总之是个无人打扰的清净地方，他们谈论彼此间最热衷的话题，一见如故，熟稔得像是久别重逢的老友；『蜂蜜绿茶』也许不是个漂亮的姑娘，但Bumblebee坚信她的芯灵比任何人都要美丽，他们将会是全宇宙最最合拍的朋友，或者可以更进一步……  
但他没有预料到这种状况。  
在处处充满暗示意味的情侣主题酒店，出现在面前的并不是知性优雅的姑娘，而是两个和前者八竿子打不着关系的大型机，性别男。  
Bumblebee芯里发虚，举起小包包挡在脸前，试图向门口移动，“看来一切都是场误会，现在让我们一起将它结束在这里……”  
他没走出两步，Optimus和Megatron一人一边，极具压迫性地截住了他的退路。  
“我不介意。”  
“将错就错。”  
Bumblebee惊疑不定的眼神与他们对视良久，想要从两位长机的眼中看出开玩笑的成分——显然，他失败了。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，三人谁都没有开口，但图穷匕见。

 

最后，Bumblebee觉得脖子有点酸，一言不发地低下头，委屈得头上两只猫耳形状的小角都抑郁了。他在原地踌躇许久，终于下定决芯，踩着防滑垫慢慢走进浴室里，那两人就站在原地没有动作，只是平静地看着他的方向。  
热水打开，冲到头雕上的热度让Bumblebee眼前一黑。他扶住冰凉的墙壁，久久才缓过劲，等眼前恢复光明，一切又都烟消云散了。  
不就是……这没什么好怕的。他安慰自己。  
至少不算空手而归。

 

凌晨。  
夜色浓郁，Optimus打开了房间里所有的灯，从客厅到卧室到处亮如白昼。晚风微微，窗边的轻纱浮动着，远处的人声喧闹到了房间里，逐渐模糊不清。  
洗完澡烘干身体的小个子推开门，一步一步，僵硬地走到床边。Megatron正靠在窗边喝酒，Optimus坐在床头继续之前那份没看完的文件，室内短暂地安静了片刻。  
而Bumblebee所有的勇气都在走动的那几步间消磨殆尽。  
他以为一切很快就会结束，却没想到竟连开端也是如此煎熬，尤其是现在。手足无措，他表现得就像个毫无经验的菜鸟——他的确是，但不乐意露怯。  
室内另外二人似乎正全芯专注于手中事务,兴致全无，以致吝于分神给刚从浴室里出来水汽腾腾的他。  
这令他难堪，几乎要夺路而逃。  
但就在下一刻，Bumblebee的手臂忽然被Optimus拽住了，用力一拉，他整个人就被压倒在床上。

 

Bumblebee不明白事情为什么会演变成这样，他们都失控了，眼下所发生的一切都远远超出了他所能理解的范畴。  
他和他的长官，以及长官的挚友，滚在一张充电床上。

 

Bumblebee仰卧在床上，四肢都被压制住，只歪着一个脑袋，不敢与身上的人视线交汇，闪烁的光学镜四处飘忽。  
Optimus的手指正顺着他面甲的轮廓滑下来，直落到柔软的嘴唇上，捏住他的小下巴晃晃，稍稍向下用力，就可以看见里面小巧的舌尖，轻轻一拨，就可以轻而易举地探进去。浅尝辄止，他仅仅是抽出食指，俯下身在Bumblebee的嘴唇上亲了一口。他们的距离极近，呼吸相融，鼻尖对着，Optimus温热绵长的呼吸喷吐在他侧脸上，酥酥痒痒。  
Bumblebee有些头晕了。

 

Megatron凑到他后颈处闻闻，了然：“香水的味道？”  
“怎么可能？”Bumblebee不自然地缩起脖子。Megatron存心要和他闹，不顾反抗就把人捞进怀里，将嘴唇贴了上去。  
他在芯中肖想这一刻已经多时了，此刻终于能够淋漓尽致得偿所愿。  
大手掐住Bumblebee的下颚，那张小脸被迫整个抬起来迎接他的进犯。两片柔软的唇瓣被肆无忌惮地啃噬，舌头叩开齿关，长驱直入，Megatron以舌尖反复戳刺他舌底线路密集的柔软处，在湿热的口腔里煽情地舔弄，刷过整齐的齿列，敏感的腮边，不放过他嘴里任何一个地方。  
“嗯……”  
气氛一时燥热起来，Bumblebee的空气置换系统开始加速运转，他快喘不过气了。小型机体过分精巧的小嘴被整个打开，Megatron滑腻的舌头在他嘴里作乱，钩卷住他的舌尖用力吮吸，咬得他有些疼，cpu因不及时换气晕成了一团。  
好重。  
Bumblebee抗拒地以手掌抵住Megatron压迫在他身前的胸甲，想要向后退开，身后的Optimus却在这时候将他整个人勾坐在怀里，两条大长腿将他的小细腿紧紧压住。  
他徒劳地挣扎了两下，放弃抵抗，完全被箍得动弹不得。

 

“Megatron，你这个变态。”  
Optimus伸出手臂拉近距离，恶狠狠地砸向Megatron的头雕，后者反应迅速地矮身躲开，气喘吁吁的小蜜蜂终于被放过。他被圈进Optimus怀里，整个身体都细细地抖起来，擦擦还沾满电解液的嘴唇，脸部红透了，迷迷糊糊的光学镜感激地望着自家领袖。  
Prime的手指轻柔地按压着他唇部的软金属，一丝丝凉意透过有些肿胀的表面渗透进来，让焦躁不安的小家伙好受了许多，他下意识地靠近了一些。  
“没事了。”Optimus温言软语地安抚这个没长大的小朋友，揽在怀中，轻轻拍打，在他唇边落下几个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

 

“我们彼此彼此。”  
Bumblebee还没反应过来，Megatron已经一低头咬上了他下垂的门翼，尖锐的犬齿从机体表面一路滑过，一直探入根部传感线路最为密集敏感之处。Bumblebee难受地从发声器里嗡鸣一声，另一只门翼徒劳地扇动起来，机体向上挺了一下，无法挣脱，又软软地跌坐回Optimus腿上。  
越过小朋友止不住颤抖的肩膀，Megatron对Optimus轻蔑一笑，“你看你现在的样子，只会比我更糟，Prime。”  
耳边软软的呻吟惊醒了犹豫不决的领袖，Megatron滚烫的唇舌已经沿着Bumblebee背部脊柱的位置缓慢游曳下去，最后停留在腰窝处深深地吻了一下，同时动手解着他身上的装甲。小蜜蜂一边小幅度地挣动着，一边苦恼于自己怪异的生理反应，无助地捂住发声器。  
他几乎忘却了这是一场惩罚，不愿意再发出那些让人脸红芯跳的声音了。  
Megatron恶趣味地转移阵地去亲吻他的手背，Bumblebee惊慌失措地躲闪着，缩着肩膀，断断续续的细碎呻吟不断从指缝中漏出。  
Optimus从芯底咒骂自己，输出管却诚实地抬头，精神奕奕地抵住了对接面板。  
“希望一个晚上的时间足以留给你教训。”他温柔地舔了舔Bumblebee的嘴角，用自己的额头亲昵地去蹭他的小脑袋，低声诱哄，“你如果能听话，我真是特别高兴。”

 

Megatron庞大机体的阴影将他严严实实地笼罩起来，外装甲上的卡扣已被全部解开，赤裸的胸口贴紧他同样赤裸的单薄背脊，几乎就是整个压在他身上；Optimus的脸也伏了下来，灵巧的舌尖依次划过电路边缘的敏感部位，在机体表面遗留下逶迤的水光，一路下行。  
Bumblebee想要扭头避开那道有如实质的视线，却不受控制地与他对视，无法逃避。领袖阴寒深沉的光学镜紧紧盯着他，像饿极的野兽窥伺猎物，里面闪着幽深的光。  
清脆的“咔哒”声，对接挡板上隐蔽的卡扣被咬开，露出其下隐秘所在。未密合的缝隙处晶亮闪烁，他的底盘处已经完全被蔓延出的润滑液浸透了，丝丝溢出的液体在裸露的大腿根部流淌成无色的纹路。小型机体的接口瓣膜与输出管无一不小巧精致，光泽崭新，这意味着从未有其他人——甚至是他自己——染指此地，他们可爱的小战士是个货真价实的稚嫩处机。  
还是个孩子呢。  
这个认知让Megatron愈加兴致盎然。他按住小朋友的一条腿，下手去拨动接口处湿润的保护瓣膜，它们立刻贪心地吞入了他一小节手指，同上面那张小嘴如出一辙的柔软。

 

很奇怪的感觉。  
因触摸产生的电流脉冲迅速流窜至全身，Bumblebee察觉到空荡荡的下身正在酝酿某种不可言喻的变化，那些无法被包覆住的晶莹液体沿着Decepticon粗粝的指节淌了他一手，还有一部分则从指缝间漏到了Optimus机体上。  
“乖孩子。”Megatron将手掌抬高，捻捻手指，让Bumblebee看清上面潮湿发亮的痕迹，“你的小嘴巴还是安静吃东西的模样最可爱——就像这样。”  
他以食指与中指撬开小家伙的嘴，夹住想要逃离的金属小舌，在柔软的口腔中来回抽插。  
Bumblebee徒劳地晃着脑袋想要逃离，难受地在Megatron怀里磨蹭着，一口咬住作乱的始作俑者，却被下身传来的异物入侵感转移了注意力。他说不出话，只能发出焦躁的电子音，想要阻止Optimus进一步的动作。  
他的火种不受控制地焦躁起来。  
直觉告诉他现在的处境很危险，尽管从来没有经历过拆卸，但在漫长的战斗岁月里，他或多或少地听那些老兵油子们提及这些，但仅限于听说——既不十分害怕也并不慌张，他知道他们不会伤害他。  
但终归是耻于向两位长机裸露对接口，Bumblebee本能地想要合拢自己的双腿，却被Optimus按住另一条腿，被迫接受大型机冰冷的手指探入他从未打开过的对接口。

 

“你这里真是太敏感了……一个人玩过很多次？”  
Beep？玩什么？  
Bumblebee茫然地与他对视几秒，恍然就明白了向来正经的大型机cpu里此刻正在生产什么黄色废料，面部护甲“唰”地合上。  
没、没有的事！  
“那这里呢？”  
Optimus再加入一根手指，并行深入他的对接口内，锲而不舍地追问。  
Beep——  
Bumblebee口中还承受着Megatron略为粗暴的亵玩，立即细细地呜咽起来。这种愈发强烈的异物感让他难以忍受，抬起唯一能动的一条小细腿往他身上蹭着，想要把那只作怪的手挤出去。

 

这一幕落在旁人眼中却是意味暧昧。  
Optimus按住他盘在自己腰边不停蹭动的小腿，扩张的力道不由得重了几分。Bumblebee不安分的小动作更加激烈了，却被银色暴君一把拽住背后的门翼，一声惊呼堵在发生器里。  
坏脾气的大型机近距离盯着他湿漉漉的光学镜，贴在音频接收器边耳语:  
“坏孩子。”  
他抓着小蜜蜂一边猫耳似的小触角，将那颗小脑袋按在胸前，强迫他将光学镜焦点落在Optimus正在不断进出的手指上。精致的接口瓣膜已经被摩擦到肿胀饱满，每一次抽出都伴随着恋恋不舍的挽留，带出一大摊润泽的水渍，打湿了三个人的机体。  
“Prime平时也是这么教你的吗？大人训完话之前不可以先走。”  
在体内按揉的手指突然增加到三根，Optimus的手指仿佛带有电流，重重地反复戳刺着对接管道深处的垫片。  
“呃……”  
电流般的酥麻感从那个点窜上来，他仰起脖子小小地哀鸣了一声，小腿一下子绷紧了。大张的双唇还在被迫吞吐着突入的异物无法闭合，透明的电解液从嘴角不间断溢出，蜿蜒而下，在胸甲处积聚起一小滩润泽的水光。  
机体不同部位传来的刺激却在清晰地提醒他，自己正被两个大型机按在充电床上的事实。

 

“是不是不舒服，想要谁来帮助你呢？”  
Megatron的大手抓着Bumblebee被冷凝液打湿的面部护甲，一口咬上他头顶的猫耳；另一边Optimus跪了起来，盯着被束缚着的Bumblebee，慢条斯理地解开胸甲的卡扣。小家伙此刻正歪着头靠在Megatron怀里，眼神软软地看着他。  
他毫不留情地将那双线条漂亮流畅的小细腿分开至最大程度，炙热硕大的输出管尽根推入他的小朋友体内，直接抵达了次级油箱口。  
Bumblebee惊叫起来，扇动他的小翅膀想要脱身，却为时已晚。

 

Optimus惊讶于他的敏感程度，小小的躯体里竟能自动流出这么多润滑液，柔嫩湿热的甬道已经扩展得足够松软，却依然紧致，一股股透明的温热液体正在不断泌出。对接管道光是察觉到他的到来，就已经渴望得自动做好了完全接纳的准备，不断收缩的内壁热情地绞缠着柱身，多余的润滑液随之满溢而出，被挤出的液体沿着三个人的机体线条淌下，打湿了身下的床铺。  
“停、请停下，”Bumblebee断断续续的气声里裹着颤抖的泣音，“太深了，Prime……”  
他真是太小了，哪里都是，一手就可以搂住的细腰，较之大型机简直纤细到不可思议的肢体，还有此刻因不适而剧烈收缩着的甬道——Optimus甚至开始担心小家伙能不能撑过这个晚上。

 

“你还是下面的小嘴比较诚实，至少它忠于自己的本能，从不说谎。”  
Megatron摸索着因Optimus大幅度动作而翻起的接口边缘，接收到后者一个不赞成的警告眼神后依然故我，甚至变本加厉地开始尝试同时挤入他的手指。  
“这是我第一次发自真心地想要夸你，Optimus。”Megatron往那个狭窄的入口处挤入了两根手指，缓慢扩张着，“挑人的眼光不错。”  
“和我聊聊他——你们第一次见面是多早之前的事了？那时你就开始打这种下流主意了吗？”  
“……你的废话未免太多。”  
“没否定就当是承认了。别黑脸，我还有最后一个问题：他成年了吗？”  
领袖一个挺身深入后突然停下，罕见地迟疑了。  
“或许吧。Autobots不收童工。”  
过去，他倾注了许多别有深意的关怀与偏爱在这个小家伙身上，但这并不意味着他对他的往事也了如指掌。  
“变态。”Megatron夸张地摇头叹息：“我敢说你现在半只脚踏在犯罪边缘，若是国境没有战事的和平年代，今天我递份检举材料，明天你就要被隔离审查。”  
Optimus终于忍无可忍，在活动的间隙中还击道：“现在滚下床去打报告还来得及。”他还不乐意与烦人的老铁桶头分享这只小蜜蜂呢。  
“不了，多年的老朋友不必这么客气，一起蹲监狱是我义不容辞的光荣使命。”  
他们在内线通讯中愉快地达成了共识。

 

Bumblebee不知道这两个成年机又想出什么奇怪花样来，眼下他只顾在Prime猛烈的攻势下泣不成声，破碎的电子音接连滑出不断震颤着的发声器——  
这太奇怪了。  
长官说要惩罚他，他却从中获得了快感并渴求更多，实在是太不应该。  
不同于他装甲凌乱机体失控的现状，两个大型机浑身整洁清爽，神情正直得仿佛随时都可以原地起立出发去科学院发表演讲。  
这不公平。  
面对他俩的时候他总是特别容易少女芯上头，觉得有些委屈，他不太高兴地打开面甲，手脚试着要从禁锢里抽出来，手掌却在Megatron下身触到了一个笔直坚硬的东西。  
是什么？  
Bumblebee的接口中正含着Optimus的坚硬，接受着一下下大开大合的撞击，神态无助，抖着身体，靠在Megatron胸口上细细弱弱地呻吟着。  
他不敢动，不敢动。  
Megatron忍不住大笑。隔着厚厚的装甲，Bumblebee也能察觉到他胸腔的震动，还有掩饰不住的恶意。  
“一个Prime就能满足你吗？  
“不如玩个尽兴。”  
Megatron近距离地盯着他湿漉漉的光学镜，极力压抑欲望着的声音沙哑不堪，这使他忽然有种不太好的预感，仿佛在不知不觉中已被黑夜里的猛兽驱赶入它的洞穴。

 

Megatron严肃地将手指撤出，对接管道已经扩展得充分松软，足够迎接他加入这场有益身心健康的小游戏了。如果说原本Bumblebee对于他的意图尚不明晰，在另一根同样尺寸可观的输出管抵到下身的接口处时也差不多明白了大半。  
这、这实在是太疯狂了！亮蓝色的光学镜难以置信地睁大。  
“不！出去！”  
下一秒他近乎绝望地挣扎起来，撑着身下的床铺一边哭叫一边喘气，双腿颤栗，像被长针钉在观赏柜里的蜜蜂标本，寒意透胸而出。  
初时狭窄精巧的接口已被打开到极致，另一根粗壮的输出管正在慢慢插入。  
“出去！这不可能的……呃……”  
冰凉的清洁液沿着面部不断滑落，却与冷凝液一同在两个大型机高温的体表蒸发得了无踪迹。  
第一次对接就遇上这种场面，说不害怕是假的。他想起自己遭受这种对待的起因，简直后悔得无以复加。  
“我很抱歉，以后不会再一个人跑出来了，请……请原谅我……”  
他恐慌到了极点，反复诚恳道歉保证了不下十次，但无人应答。只有粗重的喘息回响在安静的室内，还有他下身被两个人同时破开的隐秘水声。

 

Megatron终于进入了他。  
两个大型机完全充能的尺寸实在太大，Bumblebee吃尽了苦头。他能够清晰地感觉到它们缓缓捅入到最深处，一路撑开甬道内里的褶皱，毫无空隙，碾磨过布满传感节点的软金属，那种又痛又爽的感觉几近折磨。  
机体温度过高，三人的冷凝液甚至来不及滴落到床面，就在装甲表面汽化成一团团白雾。Bumblebee被紧紧禁锢在他们怀中上下颠簸，强烈的刺激使他的知觉系统短暂下线，仿佛全身上下唯一活泛的就是那个容纳吞吐的地方。  
Optimus牵引着他的小手放到小腹上，暗哑地叹息，还是那副成熟稳重的领袖模样，用哄孩子的语气说着露骨的言语:“能感受到吗？我们合而为一。”在影影绰绰的灯光下，他拉直了Bumblebee的左腿抬高在肩，侧头亲吻他的小腿腹，留下一串滚烫潮湿的痕迹:“我们正在享用你。”  
他们已经进入这具小小的躯体深处。  
恐怖的快感交织着痛楚铺天盖地般袭来，像被粘稠的润滑液包裹了每一条理智的电路，没有心理准备的Bumblebee双腿一软，被电流脉冲麻痹的肢体一下子失去了所有抵抗的力气。他被夹在二人中间瘫软了腰身，冲到口边的惊喘被重新顶回体内，一串生理性清洁液立刻不受控制地涌了出来，失焦的光学镜暗淡下去，全部芯神只顾勉力调整呼吸系统和散热系统的正常运转。被Megatron的大手覆盖了整张脸，呼吸困难，空气置换系统以最高频率工作起来，Bumblebee绯红的面甲沁出了点点细密的冷凝液，光学镜边缘被情欲烧得媚红，泛出珠彩的光泽，自Optimus折按在腰间的足尖一路蔓延至Megatron舔吻啃咬的耳尖。  
Bumblebee足够青涩的反应取悦了他们，犹如一颗待采摘的半熟果实，被泛滥的情欲浪潮席卷了全身，泛着诱人堕落的甜香而不自知。  
他不再压抑自己，大口喘息着，彻底向体内叫嚣的淫欲妥协。凌乱的装甲半掩半露，掩不住的腰臀线条被大型机一手掌握，无法抑制地越动越快，纵容两根进进出出的凶器将股间柔嫩的保护瓣膜与甬道内壁捣得汁水横溢。

 

Megatron突然想到了什么，一边动作一边给怀里的小宝贝讲故事:“Little bee，你软得就像是人鱼公主的珍珠蚌。”  
Optimus气定神闲地嘲讽他:“偷偷收看彩虹小马就算了，你还干过贝壳？变态。”  
Megatron:“……”  
Bumblebee芯底暗暗发笑，发声器吐出的却是绵软的颤音与气喘。冲撞进他体内的每一下都足够用力，好像一直深入到了火种舱，里里外外的地方都被侵占遍。他无意识地抓花了Megatron臂甲上的漆，但对方依然将他的小手视若珍宝般握在滚烫的手心里，按在炽烈燃烧的火种处，喷吐在颈侧的喘息急促灼热，几乎要将他融化在这个高温的拥抱里。  
触目是床头惶惑的灯影，金光闪耀，目眩神迷，Bumblebee的视线焦点落在窗边，望着从阳台流淌进来的月光，看见窗帘大开着，漆黑的密林里飞舞着许多细小发光的虫子。他们像是在极端天气袭来的海边，画面里有风有雨有树有被海浪卷走的黑伞，风吹在身上像涨潮的水，一波接着一波汹涌而来，而他正失去凭靠跌落进风雨中的大海，举步维艰，随波逐流，他被颠得头晕目眩不知今夕何夕，最后终于失去赖以生存的浮木，被抛掷到风口浪尖。  
他喘息着，呻吟着，觉得自己的腰快要折断了，蹬在两腿间结实宽阔的肩膀上，忽然长吟一声绷直了脖颈。呼吸系统短暂停摆，他在窒息临界的状态下达到了第一次过载，淡粉色的次级循环液分成几股喷溅在小腹处，缠绵的异香弥漫了整个房间。  
而这场拆卸远未结束。

 

Bumblebee脱力地瘫倒在床上，他羞耻地感觉到自己即将抵达第二次过载，下面又溢出了很多润滑液，像藏在体内的小水箱偷偷漏水，随着两人的深入浅出不时发出情色的声响，听起来格外淫靡。  
尚未完全成熟的躯体被彻底打开了，毫无保留地袒露在两个成年机面前，就连纤细的手指都像新剥开的果肉一样娇艳饱满，让人禁不住想要对他做出更过分的事。

 

“我承认，Megatron。”Optimus在和另一个人对话，Bumblebee却知道这句话同时也是说给自己听的。过载后的机体愈发敏感，他咬着牙承受着两个人的冲击，清亮悦耳的呻吟接连溢出双唇，却拒绝与自己最为敬重爱慕的领袖对视，怕发现某种他无法也不敢解读的情绪。  
“我确实对一个孩子产生了不该有的感情，这是个错误，但不打算改。”  
如同一粒坚果落入壁炉中的烈焰，在芯里炸开了，噼啪作响。他垂下脖子，头抵着Optimus的肩甲，像一只试图将自己藏匿起来的松鼠那样，无声地落泪，因为他知道这时候的眼泪不会激起任何人的怜悯之心，相反的，他哭得越厉害，对他的教训只会越变本加厉。他再没有像先前那样哭出声，哪怕是一丝哽咽，尽管清洁液更加汹涌地从光学镜中落下，隐没在Optimus机体的缝隙中，像雨季突如其来的阵雨悄无声息地洇入干涸已久的沙地。

 

“你真是疯了。”Megatron显然是已忍到极限，一句话全喘成了气音，“没人会相信Prime是真芯的，因为他看上去就是个随时会放弃一切的人。”  
他低下头，抽插的力度愈发沉重凶猛，继续专注地撞击着整个人迷迷瞪瞪的Bumblebee，光学镜焦点依次拂过他的猫耳、光学镜，最后轻轻柔柔地吻他嘴角，以一种迥异于下身的轻飘飘的力度。  
输出管顶开高热的次级油箱口，抵到进无可进的深度。海上的风暴在一夜风雨喧嚣后即将复归平静，灯火阑珊的陆地是唯一光源，疲惫的短途旅客们就要靠岸。两人的次级循环液喷涌而出，正大股大股地灌注入Bumblebee那个与小身板相称的小油箱里，小家伙抱着自己微微鼓胀出弧度的腹部，大口大口地喘着气，承受着两个大型机倾泻予他无法承受的炽烈爱欲。过载时过于刺激的电流脉冲伴随着鞭笞入骨的羞耻感，切割着他脆弱的知觉线路，但谁都没有放过他的意思。  
他就要被灌满了，承载不下的次级循环液从他们交合的缝隙中不断挤出，而另两人显然意犹未尽。拥抱是炽热的，他的思维模块一片空白，像是一个人踩着湿软的沙滩，到岸边，等待许久的焰火晚会不来，坠入风平浪静的清冷深海，四周围空空荡荡没有着落，只能听到气流在装甲空隙中呜咽的声响。

 

他太小了。  
Megatron惋惜地将输出管退出，剩下的粉色液体尽数喷溅在Bumblebee机体表面，少许沾染在小朋友尚翕动着的嘴唇上。他抱着他已陷入休眠状态的小蜜蜂，低声道：“我开始烦恼了。”  
Optimus推开阳台门，然后去浴室放热水，没有回头，“我的烦恼已经没有了。”  
好像有什么深意，两个人就这样停顿下来，没有再说话。

 

—The Fin—


End file.
